Perks of Being a Wood Jutsu User
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Hashirama reminisces about meeting Sakura for the first time before having a hot night with his beautiful pregnant wife, later on he boasts about it to Madara and gets the snot beat out of him


Bare feet padded along wooded hallways creeping through the compound silently, he'd gotten back late from working on paper all day, and he was certain his wife would be less than pleased with him because he was once again overworking himself.

Hashirama slid the screen door open and fully entered his personal rooms, there on the bed sat his beautiful pink haired wife, Sakura Senju, every day was an adventure with her and he would never tire of her, not to mention the mystery surrounding her.

It had been more than five years since she'd literally come from absolutely no where, he hadn't been expecting her and had gotten punched straight in the jaw with her fist, she had only been a mere seventeen year old at the time.

-Flashback-

He and his brother had been taking a leisure walk through the forest near the Senju Compound when all of a sudden this beautiful pink haired girl came flying at him from the forest, Tobirama hadn't been able to move as she charged full speed at his brother.

Hashirama found himself flat on his back a second later, pain blooming across his jaw and with gentle hands felt up the tender spot, he hissed and his onyx eyes flew up to meet livid emerald "YOU" she roared baring her teeth spittle flying between her clenched teeth.

"FUCKER I'LL TEACH YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH ME" she snarled charging forward again, Tobirama watching with growing horror as the pretty girl who was clearly a trained and deadly kunoichi beat his older brother into the ground without skipping a beat.

The brunette blinked his onyx eyes wondering what he had done to deserve such anger from a beautiful girl and when she was done he went about healing himself as much as he could "Have I met you before" Hashirama asked when the pinkette calmed down.

She gave him a look that said he was stupid and that she was clearly unimpressed with his innocent act, "Of course" she spat "You sent me back here to fix the time line send me back right now asshole or so help me I'll beat you're ass into the ground again" she sneered putting her hand on her hip and tapping her foot impatiently.

Hashirama chanced a glance at his younger brother and the white haired teen shrugged his shoulders in confusion "I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else, but I am very sorry that this person has wronged you" he stood once he felt steady enough.

She blinked her emerald eyes at him confusion growing within their depths before her mouth dropped open in thinly veiled horror "That asshole" she seethed stomping her foot creating a fissure that ran more than twenty feet away.

Tobirama cringed, this wasn't a woman to be trifled with it seemed and they had to proceed with caution "If you could follow us and perhaps explain what this person who looks like my brother did then perhaps we could help you" he tried holding up his hands in the universal harmless gesture.

Sakura settled her eyes on the young teen version of the second Hokage and he stared right back, realizing several things at once, she was covered in blood, she had several wounds that obviously needed attending to and three she bore the crest of the village Hashirama and Madara had just built.

Hashirama noticed these things as well and took a careful step forward "Miss you are injured, I'm a medic" he told her gently so that she didn't freak out on him again, he was in no hurry to meet the wrong end of her fists again.

As if realizing where she was for the first time Sakura looked at her blood crusted clothes and the gashes that covered her body and with nary a thought healed herself, pleased when Hashirama's eyes widened so wide that you could see the whites.

"Funny I'm a medic to" she smiled viciously and Hashirama flinched, glad that she had him wary "Now if you'd please lead the way to this compound of yours I would greatly appreciate it" she waved her hands uncaring if she was being rude, she was sick and tired of being thrown around like a doll.

Eye twitching in irritation, Tobirama briefly entertained the thought of hitting her but he'd made a promise to himself long ago that he would never hit a woman, adult or child and it took massive restraint to force himself to turn and start walking back to the compound.

Hashirama glanced between his younger brother and the pink haired teenager that had pummeled him into the ground "Can we get you're name" he asked walking next to her but remaining a safe distance away in case she decided to turn on him again.

She flicked her eyes in his direction and bright emerald locked with his onyx "Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she snapped before sighing, why did she always end up in these types of situations and from the looks of it, this was one she wouldn't be getting out of any time soon.

"That's a very suiting name Sakura-chan" he clapped her on the back exuberantly settling into his regular routine of forging a bond with someone who apparently hated him enough to come back to the past just to punch him and pummel him into the ground.

Sakura's shoulders tensed and he realized belatedly he shouldn't have done that and took a wary step away from her "Thanks" she murmured in a grudging tone of voice, she was extremely reluctant to even be around this man and yet she couldn't help but find comfort in his presence.

"Well here we are" Tobirama turned to face the pinkette who'd introduced herself as Sakura and his brother who was looking everywhere but at Sakura a blush on his cheeks 'Oh great there he goes again' he thought realizing that his brother now held a crush on the teenage girl.

"Right" Sakura answered in a clipped tone waiting for someone to lead her to where she could talk freely without being over heard, Tobirama clenched his hands and she gave an inward smirk, happy to at least get under his skin somewhat.

Tobirama's jaw locked in aggravation, this Sakura girl was and could potentially become a most irritating person "This way" he gestured sliding open the screen door and allowing her entrance into his and Hashirama's home.

Hashirama took the lead leading them down hallways until they came to the closed off section of the main house, some of it had been finished while most of it was still waiting to be worked on and seeing as he was the only one who had wood jutsu, he was the head of all the construction.

"Okay Sakura-chan, tell us you're story from the beginning" Hashirama pointed at the chair and the pinkette sat while he did the same, Tobirama chose to lean against the door to prevent anyone from coming in or leaving, mainly Sakura.

Sakura cleared her throat and started from the beginning working her way to the start of the war and how he and a few others had been revived with the reanimation jutsu, and then how everything started going down hill which caused the future him to panic and send her to the past with the task to fix everything.

When she was done the room was silent, both Senju brothers sharing looks of concern and horror at each, had everything that had happened to Sakura been their fault, it certainly sounded like it because if she was right Madara was going to go insane soon since Izuna was already dead.

"What do you suggest we do to prevent this from happening" Tobirama questioned getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as she leveled her emerald eyes on him, the weight in those eyes made him sigh in defeat.

And in an extremely angered tone "Well for one you can stop being an ass every time he and Hashirama get together and hang out" Sakura snapped as her anger swirled in the room flowing off of her in waves as her chakra lashed out and her emerald eyes darkened in fury.

Gulping, Tobirama hurriedly nodded and the anger vanished behind a mask once again, she was an extremely volatile woman and he would do well to remember how easy it had been for her to get the drop on them and beat his brother into a near bloody pulp.

"Anything else" Hashirama asked wanting to know more and what he could do to change the future, he certainly didn't want it to turn out like it had and hopefully with Sakura at their side things would be different, the only problem Sakura didn't want to be there at all.

Sakura bit her lip harshly and blood trickled down her chin in rivulets "Find a way to send me back please" she pleaded, and Hashirama gave her a pitying look, and she knew then that she was stuck there but she would fight and find a way herself, if only she could remember the hand signs he'd used.

"I'm very sorry Sakura-chan, that my future self pushed you into the past without thinking his actions through thoroughly, but I promise that so long as I live I will never allow things to progress like they had before" he stood and kneeled before the broken kunoichi.

Now that she was letting go of her anger, he and Tobirama could see the sadness, the heartache the pain in those emerald eyes and it hurt him physically as they swelled with tears and then splashed onto her creamy pale cheeks.

And so it went him trying to right the wrongs that had been created until eventually Madara accepted his new way of life, Sakura could have kissed the man but refrained, he belonged to Mito and if there was one thing that Sakura wouldn't interfere in was that Tsunade needed to be born.

Tobirama lightened up considerably to and even got on friendly terms with Madara, Sakura cried that day as the days turned into a weeks and the weeks turned into months and before she knew it she'd been in the past for an entire year.

She turned eighteen and that's when he started chasing her, Madara would chuckle and her cheeks would heat up whenever Hashirama flirted with her, the man was terrible at it "Hashirama please stop, I'm not the one you're supposed to marry" Sakura begged him to relent in his pursuit of her hand.

"Absolutely not Sakura-chan, I'll be damned if I marry someone else that's not you and I'm certain if the kami deem it necessary that Tsunade will still be born no matter who their grandmother is" he had argued with the pinkette trying to make her see his way.

Sakura fought him every step of the way as he tried to court her in the only way he knew how until she finally broke down and accepted him, they'd gotten married in a private courtyard with only Madara and Tobirama as their witnesses.

-End Flashback-

Which brought him to his current point, Hashirama licked his lips suddenly feeling very hungry, for his wife that was, before he could even move, Sakura lifted her head from the pillow and crooked her finger at him a eyes hooded "Hashirama" she beckoned him with a lilt to her sweet tone.

He came willingly sliding beneath the covers to spoon his wife "Yes Sakura-chan" Hashirama bent his head and buried his nose in the crease of her neck inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossoms dragging his tongue from the her shoulder to her neck and leaving little love bites on her skin.

"I need you" she moaned writhing and he realized she'd been waiting for him all day, his hand reached underneath the blankets and cupped her sex through her damp cotton panties "Oh" Sakura gasped jerking at the sudden touch.

Hashirama chuckled "Want do you want my delicious cherry" he nipped at her shoulder drawing a hiss from between her luscious lips, she twisted her head around and her darkened lust filled emerald eyes met his onyx and he groaned at the thought of having his wicked way with her yet again.

"You down there now" she ordered in a gruff tone, she didn't like foreplay and usually they skipped straight to fucking but tonight she wanted things to be a little different "You're tongue Hashirama" Sakura snapped getting irritated.

His wife was in a strange mood tonight he realized as he slipped beneath the covers running his hands across her smooth thighs and kneading the flesh drawing a heady moan from between her lips as he nosed her through her cotton underwear.

The covers were tossed to the side and he locked gazes with hooded emerald before sliding his fingers beneath the damp panties, with a smirk he tugged them to the side and held them in place as his flexible tongue pressed against her flesh.

She jumped feeling his tongue on her like she wanted and began working the muscle in and out of her heated core, heat pooled in her stomach as her pussy tightened signaling the first release was soon to come and moments later she crashed over the edge of bliss.

Hashirama lapped at Sakura's juices before pulling away wiping his chin and licking his fingers "Mm" he groaned feeling his cock hardening and quickly stripped himself bare "Is there anything else you want my sweet blossom" he grinned running his fingers across her swollen belly.

She was with child, had been for three months and the longer the pregnancy continued the hornier his beautiful pink haired wife got, she was insatiable not that he minded it "No" she huffed reaching out to wrap her hands around her husbands dick.

With her own smirk, Sakura leaned forward wetting her lips and then kissing the tip very gently like she would if it were his lips then opened her mouth and lowered her head until he was seated in the very back of her throat.

Because she was a medic, she was able to control her gag reflex and hummed gently, the reaction was instantaneous as Hashirama gripped her head threading his fingers through her long unbound pink hair and let out a pleasure filled groan.

"Kami Sakura-chan" he panted breathlessly as she pulled back only to repeat the motions until she was bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace, until he felt his balls tightening letting him know he was very close to cumming.

He never stood a chance as she swirled her tongue around his cock head and gently massaged his balls, within moments he spilled his thick speed down her throat into her stomach, she pulled away with a plop and licked her lips with a satisfied smile.

"I've gotten good at that" she purred glad she could bring her husband pleasure, if only her friends from the future could see her what would they thing of her, Sakura shook her head and focused on getting Hashirama's cock hard again so they could get to the best part of their evening.

Hashirama chuckled and pulled Sakura up from between his legs crushing her naked body to his equally as naked flesh and with a mischievous smile formed the hand signs to his jutsu and because their bed was made out of wood.

Wooden beams appeared at the four corners, he knew she liked it when he did this and wrapped around her arms and feet holding her to the bed, Hashirama was always very careful though not to be to restricting so that whenever she wanted Sakura could release herself.

Sakura looked into his darkened onyx eyes and squealed as something wooden pressed itself against her pussy, Hashirama grinned and gently worked the wooden sex toy shaped like his cock into his wife's pussy grinding it against her cervix before pulling all the way out repeating the motion.

She was gasping every time he slammed the wooden sex toy all the way to the hilt in her pussy scraping her juices out before doing it again "Oh Hashirama, I'm going to" she screamed never getting to finish as he stopped cold.

"Now now Sakura-chan, let's make this last" he smiled innocently and Sakura pouted at him, though it didn't last long as he started working the toy into her again, stopping before she could fall over the edge of sweet release.

This continued on for some time until Sakura couldn't take it anymore "Stop fucking teasing me" she snapped having finally had enough of the foreplay, whenever she was angry she cussed a lot and without further ado, Hashirama settled himself in between her legs.

She gave a startled yelp as his cock touched her outer lips "As you wish my lovely cherry blossom" Hashirama murmured snapping his hips forward driving his cock all the way to the hilt into her pussy, she screamed cumming for the second time that night.

But he didn't let up, grinding and thrusting and pistoning his hips in and out fucking her as hard as he could the bed squeaking in protest, Sakura's hot body writhing beneath him as her toes curled and her hands clenched into fists.

She was still bound by his wood jutsu and she screamed her release to him "Please" she pleaded reduced to a blubbering mess, her legs were going numb and her arms were growing tired of being held at such an awkward angle.

Sakura could tell though that Hashirama was getting close, she could feel his cock swelling within her as he thrust out dragging it across her upper pussy wall "OH GODS" she snarled forcing herself not to break the wooden beams.

It was way to fucking kinky and she actually liked it when he did this call her a lunatic but what she did behind closed doors with her husband was nobody else's fucking business just her's and his alone "I need you to cum Hashirama" she screamed.

"You're wish is my command Sakura-chan" Hashirama grunted feeling his balls tightening for the second time that night and with a groan spilled his seed into her most intimate place it splashed against her cervix and she gave another scream cumming for what seemed the eight time that night.

Spent now, Hashirama removed the wooden beams and massaged Sakura's wrists and ankles to make sure they weren't to sore healing them subtly, but she probably already knew anyway before tossing the covers over their naked forms.

Sakura curled into her husbands chest and craned her neck around as he lifted his head, their lips met and they kissed languidly for a moment before he pulled away his onyx meeting her tired emerald "Goodnight Hashirama" she murmured closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

"And goodnight to you my precious Sakura" Hashirama smiled pulling Sakura closer so that he was spooning her and soon he had fallen asleep as well, the next morning he woke to an empty bed and the sound of Sakura retching in the toilet greeting his ears.

He hurried to her side pulling her long thigh length pink hair back and rubbed her back soothingly until she was done "Thank you" she gave him a smile refraining from giving him a kiss for the moment as she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash to rid it of the taste of bile before brushing her teeth thoroughly.

Hashirama waited patiently before doing the same, before dragging Sakura into a good morning kiss "Madara is coming over today, I've got the day off" he told her having forgotten in the heat of last night, Sakura blinked her emerald eyes before padding out of their room to see if breakfast was ready.

"Okay" floating over her shoulder he chuckled and followed her down the halls to the breakfast room, Tobirama was already seated at the table and refused to even meet their gazes, this clued them in on the fact they hadn't been very quiet with their love making last night.

Hashirama glanced at his wife and saw her lips curve upwards in amusement, she really did enjoy teasing the hell out of Tobirama, he could admit on more than one occasion where she had had his cheeks so red he thought his poor brother was going to have steam coming from his ears in embarrassment.

He slapped his hand over his mouth at the funny visual and cleared his throat when Sakura tossed him a knowing smile as they sat together at the table "Ne Tobirama-san when are you going to find a woman" Sakura started in with her usual round of teasing.

The man to her side started chuckling under his breath as Tobirama went rigid in his seat, his cheeks predictably turning red like Sakura wanted "You" he huffed before deflating, no way in hell was he could to pick a fight with the pinkette, she could smash him with her pinky finger if she wanted.

Hashirama snorted silently before digging into his breakfast soon the maids were clearing the table and Tobirama wasted no time in escaping from the breakfast hall, Sakura burst into a round of infectious giggles that had him laughing along with her.

"Well I have some things to take care of so have fun with Madara-san" Sakura patted her husbands cheek and leveled him with an extremely fond smile before padding barefoot down the hall to perform whatever task she needed to completely.

He smiled like an idiot "You look stupid" Madara swept into the breakfast room through the garden doors with all the decorum he possessed and Hashirama spun around hand to his cheek and that same dorky smile spreading across his lips.

"One of these days Madara you're going to be doing the same thing once you find someone to settle down with" Hashirama admonished his friend as they sat on the wrap around porch that led to the gardens Sakura's favorite place in the entire Senju Compound.

Madara rolled his eyes and said nothing more on the subject and they chatted about everything they could think of before he cleared his throat "So what was going on last night we could hear screams coming from the compound and wondered if you were being attacked" he asked worriedly.

Hashirama blinked his eyes and realized, if Madara and the whole Uchiha clan had heard him and wife that meant the whole village had as well, but uncaring of the consequences or that Sakura was standing right behind him he opened his mouth.

"Well my friend that's just the results of becoming one with my lovely wife and that there are perks to being a wood jutsu user" Hashirama boasted proudly, he looked at Madara who was no longer paying him any attention.

The Uchiha looked as pale as a ghost and Hashirama followed Madara's line of sight all the way up from dainty bare feet shapely legs, swollen stomach, heaving breasts, rosy pink lips that were pulled back in a snarl and furious emerald eyes.

Hashirama gulped "HASHIRAMA" Sakura snarled and leaped forward and like the firs time they'd met punched him straight in the jaw, Madara cringed hearing the crunch signaling she'd broken Hashirama's jaw this drew Tobirama from the house.

Though he quickly deemed it unsafe and retreated to the safety of his room to avoid the fight, Sakura wasn't one to messed with and she was even more dangerous now that she was with child, she was fiercely protective and no one dared messed with her.

That's why he never attempted to defend himself around her whenever she started teasing him, instead just happily letting her tease him to her hearts content before escaping whenever the chance presented itself, Tobirama cringed as screeching noises sounded from the gardens.

Followed by crashes and unintelligible pleas for the pinkette to stop her onslaught, Sakura screaming like a banshee and cursing for the entire village to hear, he shook his head, Hashirama really should have learned by now not to boast about his exploits in bed with Sakura.

Because she had a nasty habit of finding out and beating him to a pulp even if she was pregnant that didn't stop her in fact she became even more vicious, the ground stopped shaking and the shouts died down and Tobirama contemplated going to see what had happened.

In the end he decided not to and pulled out a scroll to read, outside, Sakura turned towards an ashen faced Madara "Just forget what Hashirama told you" she gave the Uchiha a sweet smile that had his cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment.

After seeing her give his friend a smack down Madara wasn't going to argue with her, his onyx eyes followed her as she practically glided back into the house, his eyes strayed towards the crater she'd left her husband in just as a groan came from it.

"You my friend are extremely stupid" he chuckled as the humor of the whole entire thing caught up with him, Hashirama just gave him a stupid smile and slumped into unconsciousness, Madara shook his head not sure if he ever wanted to settle down now that he saw what Hashirama's wife was really like.


End file.
